


Checkers

by Grimmy



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff over burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short explanation: He's definitely fallen for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkers

Wally feels so relieved when he sees her already waiting on a nearby rooftop. His heart skips a beat and his shoulders sag as a cheesy smile settles on his face. It was natural reaction at this point and he tightened his grip around the lazily rolled fast food bag.

"Hey! Over here!" she shouted with a wave. Not that she really needed to but he figured he probably looked like he was " _stuck somewhere deep in his own brain_." Her words, not his. She didn't need to bring attention to herself. He'd be able to spot that long, blonde ponytail anywhere in Gotham. Even against the setting sun, she stood out, ponytail messy, stray strands floating on the occasional late summer wind in a fashion that only she could achieve.

His lungs burned slightly and he exhaled, long and slow. He takes off in a slow run, slow for him anyways, before leaping the short distance to the adjacent rooftop. "I got the food," he says, holding up the crumpled Checkers bag.

Her face brightens, eyes dark only because she's looking away from the setting sun. And she has this little open mouth smile, he wants to just grab her face and kiss her until she's dizzy. Wally can  _hear_  his heart thump in his ears. These thoughts aren't exactly uncommon anymore but he still hasn't gotten to them. "How'd you get Checkers, you-" She stops talking and just takes the bag, grinning as she pulls out a chili cheeseburger. Artemis makes a high pitched noise.

He rubs his arm and takes a seat next to her, legs dangling over the rooftop. They've done this enough times that it isn't scary anymore. At least, that's what he tells her. "Super speed, remember?" She just laughs and they fall into a comfortable silence. Her elbow brushes against his as she eats and he just sits there, feeling  _numb_ , heart pounding obnoxiously.

"That's odd, you aren't eating," she finally says. He doubts she ate lunch at school earlier that day because she's already starting on another burger.

But he just shrugs and she frowns slightly. Artemis places the burger back inside of it's foil wrapper wrapper so that she can focus on him completely. And just when he finally feels calm, his heart is racing again and his throat is suddenly dry. That swig of Coke isn't helping.

"You don't look sick or anything. If you're upset or something…" She just trails off and it's obvious what she is leaving unsaid. Wally just smiles weakly and wipes a stray bit of chili off of her cheek.

And that's probably all he will be doing.  _Coward_. He just really doesn't want to mess up. They hadn't fought in so long and he  _likes_  that.  _Likes_  her. "I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind."

She seems to accept that and goes back to her burger.

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of future headcanon requested by a Spitfire fan on tumblr.
> 
> Published Date: 09-29-11


End file.
